


A Gentleman

by tuesday



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Virginity, cunning schemes, flying leaps, the Comfort of a Hip Flask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face hatches a plan.  Murdock (sort of) follows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for monkiainen in the A-Team kink meme for the prompt "During some random conversation, rest of the team finds out that Murdock is still a virgin. One of his team mates decides to give Murdock a helping hand in the matter."

"Seriously?" Face said. "You never--?" He made a vague hand gesture.

"A gentleman never tells," Murdock intoned in a serious voice.

"I can help you out with that," Face said. Murdock looked scandalized, and Face grinned. "Aw, c'mon, Murdock, I'm not going to throw you in the deep end of a club. You're a part of this team. Do you think I haven't noticed? I know exactly what you want."

\--

"Oh?" Hannibal raised his eyebrows. "I can't say that I wasn't expecting this, but--" He wrapped an arm around Murdock's shoulder. "Are you sure, son?" he asked.

"I'm not sure of anything," Murdock said. "Face is the one who--"

"--is helping right a great universal wrong," Face finished smoothly.

"Did you have a plan, kid?"

Face smirked. "You could say that."

\--

Face's plans were terrible, Murdock thought. He was uncomfortable, his ass had gone numb, and Face's voice buzzed annoyingly in his ear.

"This isn't what I meant, Murdock."

"I've been waiting three hours and you're only telling me now that I _shouldn't_ jump him after all?"

"Murdock, just come down from the tree."

"What's that fool doing up there?"

"B.A., don't come any--"

B.A., at least, made a good landing pad. Maybe Face's plans weren't all bad after all.

\--

Hannibal and Face shared a swig from Hannibal's hip flask.

"So he's going to die a virgin," Face said.

"I don't know," Hannibal said. "I think you'll find that the boredom of convalescence can be a powerful motivator."

Face thought about. He decided he needed his own hip flask.

\--

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"When my foot is healed, I'm going to lodge it up your ass."

"What about if--"

Murdock climbed into the bed, and B.A. let him. The next time Face asked, Murdock gave the same answer, but his smirk gave the game away.


End file.
